A Drabble Series
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: A series of short stories, or drabbles, written from romance prompts for the wonderful pairing that is Belice. Warning include mentions of the turning process, and a vampire's obsession with shopping. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a series of prompt-drabbles obtained from a table on Livejournal. Written for the wonderfulness that is the pairing of Alice and Bella. I do hope you do all enjoy, and please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome (and wanted). Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Prompt: Bath.

The vampire's nose flared as she took in the scent that filled the brunette's bedroom; it was a soft light smell that clung to the very particles of the air, coming in through her nose roughly with every deep inhalation that the pixie vampire took. Topaz eyes tightly shut the girl followed her nose out of the chocolate brown haired girl's bedroom until she was on the landing, before turning towards the bathroom, once she did the scent became heavier clouding the girl's judgement as she considered pressing down on the handle and pushing the door to the bathroom open.

The vampire didn't know what was happening, but a moment later the wooden door was swinging open and a gasp was heard from the human who lay in the middle of the bathtub. Alice's nostrils flared once again, taking in the delightful scent of grapefruit mixed with the human's natural scent.

Opening her eyes the vampire took in the girl's form; hidden behind mountains of bubbles so that even the vampire's improved eyesight couldn't see the soft flesh that she knew the human was barely at that moment. Softly the vampire closed the door to the bathroom, flicking the lock closed before padding across the floor to stand beside the bathtub. Bella's eyes were locked with hers as the pixie began to shed her clothing onto the bathroom floor.

Deep brown eyes followed pale hands as buttons were tugged loose before watching the slow descent of the girl's clothes as they fluttered to the ground, one article after another until the vampire was as naked as the human.

"Alice..." Bella breathed softly, reaching out her bubble covered hand to take the vampire's within her grasp pulling toward on the hand, inviting the other girl into the bath.

"Bella..." Alice whispered pressing her lips gently against the other girl's, tasting the sweetness of her lips.

Prompt: Beach.

"Bella," The petite vampire growled softly, glaring at the girl she had pronounced her love to only a week before, "You know that me and my family cannot go to the beach."

"I know that you cannot go to a public beach," The human girl countered, a grin spreading over her lips, "But there is nothing preventing you from going to a private beach now is there?"

"A human could stumble across it..." The vampire replied, pouting ever so slightly at her girlfriend.

Bella smiled softly, leaning forward and pressing her lips to the other girl's, her hands tangling in the raven locks before she pulled away to whisper into Alice's ear, "But on the beach you'd be able to see me in a bikini."

Prompt: Blush.

"Bella, it means beautiful in Italian." Alice murmured softly, looking directly into the brown haired girl's eyes as she spoke. "It suits you very well Isabella Swan, you are very beautiful."

The vampire watched as a light red colour spread its way up the brunette's neck, blossoming out over her cheeks before lighting them a fierce deep red. The pixie chuckled softly, leaning forward to press her lips against the girl's cheek, feeling the heat of the girl's blush under her cool lips and taking in a deep breath – filling her lungs with the scent of the other girl before she pulled away.

"And you're even more beautiful when you're blushing."

Prompt: Candlelight.

"Come on Bella," The vampire pouted cutely, her bottom lip jutting out as she tried to make herself look even cuter in an attempt to sway the other girl's decision – though for the moment no matter what she tried to do the visions surrounding the girl's decision on the matter stayed the same.

"Why?" The girl murmured softly her eyes locked with the other girl.

"Because I want to do something romantic for our anniversary..." The girl replied her pout doing anything but disappearing – in fact the brunette was sure that the pixie's lip was jutting further out; though instead of making the vampire look cuter, all it did was make Bella want to kiss her all the more.

The brunette's eyes flickered between Alice's golden eyes and her soft red lips for a moment before she shrugged, leaning forward and pressing her lips against the ageless vampire's, sucking on the bottom lip that had enticed her so much.

"Fine, we can have a candlelight dinner... but I'm going to need more kisses before I agree to wear a dress." The brunette smirked, her eyes locked with the darkening eyes that belonged to her girlfriend.

"I'm sure we can arrange that."

Prompt: Caress.

The dark haired pixie vampire sat back on the tree branch that reached out towards her lover's window just watching the girl as she lay in the bed. The human's chest rose and fell with every breath that she sucked into her lungs before it was expelled again, her eyes fluttered underneath her closed eyelids proving to the vampire that her love was indeed sleeping soundly. It was times like this that Alice was thankful that she was a vampire because it meant that she could stay up just watching her lover until the early hours of the morning.

The girl slipped down off the branch, making her way along it until she reached the chocolate haired human's bedroom window; expertly she picked the lock and slid in through the cracked window until her feet touched the floor. Silently, her footsteps making little noise against the floorboards as she padded across the floor towards her lover's bed. At the base of the bed the girl stood, her eyes following invisible paths up the human's legs onto her stomach before the golden orbs focused in on the pale neck leading up towards her face.

"Beautiful," Alice whispered softly, crawling up from the bottom of the bed towards the head. Laying down the girl curled her body around that of her girlfriend, pressing a kiss to the girl's exposed shoulder, closing her eyes and settling into the state closest to sleep that a vampire could get, her hand idly caressing the girl's side as she did.

Prompt: Chosen.

Bella sighed softly, tangling her fingers in the short raven locks that spiked up from Alice's head, using them as a handhold to pull the other girl towards her. Their lips met in a desperate kiss; each of them refusing to accept the knowledge that they could ever be anything apart from together.

"I want it to be you," The brown haired girl whispered softly against Alice's soft red lips. The human's warm breath fanned out over Alice's face, coating her in the girl's scent.

The pixie breathed in deeply, taking in the floral scent of her girlfriend, and the tangy coppery smell of the blood that pooled underneath the surface of the girl's flesh. "But what if I lose control? I can't risk that Bella. I can't lose you."

"You won't, I trust you." Bella whispered softly in reply, kissing her lover again softly, covering the vampire's lips with her own. "I choose you."

Prompt: Clandestine.

The petite pixie vampire tapped on the window plane lightly, her knuckles just barely rattling the surface of the glass but she knew that the human inside the room would hear it regardless. She knew because that very same human had been waiting for hours to hear the tapping on the glass – because this was the only thing that they had that they could spend together, totally unknown to everyone else; including the vampire's family.

Bella reached for the lock on the window, flicking off the latch before pushing the frame outwards to allow the vampire's small body to slip through the window frame.

As soon as her feet were on the ground the vampire's arms were locked around Bella's neck and her lips pressed against the soft redness of Bella's own lips. The brunette's arms were around the vampire's waist, holding the petite body to her own as she walked them over towards her bed.

Prompt: Courtesan.

Alice's head snapped up at the distinctive sound of heels clicking on the hard tiles, her sensitive hearing zeroing in on where the sound was coming from. Jessica Stanley made her way through the lunch room door moments after the vampire's head had turned in that direction causing the pixie to smirk as she took in the clothes that the girl was wearing; three inch stiletto heels clung to the girl's feet drawing all the eyes that were looking up the longs legs and towards the tight denim mini-skirt that the girl was wearing before they reached the spaghetti top that clung to the brunette's torso.

Bella's eyes followed where her girlfriend was looking, taking in the smirk that she saw on the light pink lips before one of her own blossomed over her lips.

The brunette in question walked towards them slowly joining them in the lunch queue, standing just behind where Bella and her girlfriend were stood.

"Why Jessica, with that outfit your destined to be a courtesan." Alice smirked, throwing a look at Jessica over her shoulder as she walked away from the lunch cart, Bella struggling to contain her laughter as they walked.

Prompt: Dress.

Bella sighed, throwing her head back and moaning piteously at the pixie who sat on the couch next to her; the raven haired vampire chuckled softly running her hand down Bella's side. She knew that when she told the human she wasn't going to like it, but the vampire also knew that she was going to agree to it, because Alice knew that there was one thing that the human couldn't resist.

"What if I say no?" The brunette asked turned her head slightly so that she was able to look at the raven haired vampire.

The brunette watched the way that the pixie's light golden eyes sparkled as the light hit them, the brunette fell deeper into the vampire's gaze almost as if she were being hypnotised by those eyes. Alice's skin appeared as though it was sprinkled with crystals each, the sun shining through the window hitting her skin and highlighting it perfectly. The vampire knew that her girlfriend was entranced with her appearance even as she tried to continue thinking.

"If you say no... Then you're not getting any snuggles for the rest of the week." The vampire replied grinning at her girlfriend as the shock spread over her lips.

The human through up her hands and growled, "Fine, you can take me dress shopping..."

"Yes!" The vampire yelled happily, chuckling when she heard Emmett yelling back something that Bella wouldn't be able to hear.

"Whipped," The large man laughed.

Prompt: Eternity.

"Are you sure you want this?" The raven haired vampire asked again softly, her lips brushing against the brunette's throat, feeling the throbbing under the surface of the skin. Bella's heart thumped hard in her chest, the muscle clenching and releasing as it continued its endless task of keeping the girl alive.

"I'm sure," The brunette replied, tangling her hands in the vampire's raven locks, using them to pull her away from her neck and up towards her lips where she peppered the girl's face with soft gentle kisses.

"But I'm ending your life." Alice pouted as she replied, her bottom lip jutting out as she spoke. Alice's eyes locked with Bella's chocolate orbs, staring into them deeply watching as the emotions played over her girlfriend's face.

"Maybe, but I'm getting eternity with you." Bella replied, pulling Alice down and kissing her hard once before breaking away and arching her neck back, presenting her throbbing pulse point to the vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: The second part of this series doesn't flow as nicely as the first in time, some of them have Bella as a vampire while some of them don't (and furthermore some are left ambiguous on purpose).**

* * *

Prompt: Games.

"You know you can't catch me!" Alice yelled loudly, a large happy smile spreading over her lips making her eyes shine brightly – just so that her happiness could be seen easier.

"We'll see about that little dancer!" Emmett roared, plunging into the dense undergrowth of the woods. The large muscular man cleared his path by tacking the thick wooden branches that that sprouted off the fallen tree trunks; the previous storm around Forks had been a bad one in more ways than one. The ground was wet under the foot, and squelched loudly whenever someone stepped down, but it wasn't just the amount of water that had fallen from the sky that made the storm bad, it was the lightning and the heavy winds that had blown over old or rotten trees in the neighbourhood.

"Give it up Emmett!" Alice chuckled in reply, her feet propelling her further and further away from her larger older brother. "You're not going to be able to catch me that way." She added, tapping her forehead and smirking.

The man growled pushing off the boggy ground and flinging himself at Alice, only to hit the ground again face first when he missed her.

"Damn you Pixie!" The man growled. The brown haired man's enhanced eyesight was able to catch the smirk that Alice threw him before she darted off into the woods.

Seconds later though a large crashing noise was heard and then the tell tale growl that Alice used when she was annoyed. Light words drifted into Emmett's ear as if they had been floating on the breeze, "Caught you love."

"Cheater," The vampire grumbled under her breath, tilting her head up so that she was able to look into Bella's eyes. "You tricked me."

"I thought that was part of the game love, or are you just a sore loser?" Bella laughed in reply, her voice light and airy, but it held the power of authority behind it. "Tag... you're it." Bella whispered, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Alice's lips before she let the petite vampire go and darted off into the woods again, her bright red eyes flashing.

Prompt: Glove.

Bella tangled her fingers with Alice's, holding tightly onto her hand as the vampire dragged her out of the yellow Porsche that the vampire loved and out into the parking lot of the shopping centre she loved almost as much. A shiver ran down Bella's spine at the difference in temperature between the two of them, but the human refused to let go of Alice's hand even when the pixie tried to pull it away.

"But it's making you cold." Alice whispered softly, staring deeply into the brunette's deep chocolate brown eyes.

"It's not that bad." Bella replied, gripping Alice's hand tighter and smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to the petite vampire's cool cheek. "Not bad at all."

Alice's raised eyebrow was the only sign that the vampire didn't believe a word that her human was saying, before she turned and leant back into the Porsche and dug around inside the dashboard compartment for something that Bella couldn't see. The brunette only had to wait a couple more seconds before Alice straightened her back and turned to her with two pieces of soft wool between her hands.

"Why have you got gloves in there?" Bella wondered for a moment, cocking her head to the side as she looked at her girlfriend.

"I saw this-" the vampire pointed between the two of them and shook their still clasped hands, "This morning and knew that you would be too stubborn to have any gloves, even though it's cold today, so I brought some for you to wear."

Bella sighed, letting go of Alice's hand for a moment to slip the surprisingly comfortable gloves onto her hands before she gripped the girl's hand again, "Thank you."

"Anything for you Bella," Alice replied, standing up on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to the brunette's waiting lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," Bella breathed softly in reply against Bella's lips.

Prompt: Lace.

Alice's fingers tugged incessantly at the bottom of the brunette's shirt, trying to work it off over the girl's shoulders and head before she even had her half away across the room to the bed. Bella's fingers joined Alice's at the bottom of the shirt, gripping the material tightly before pulling it up and over her head throwing the garment onto the floor a moment later as she pushed the vampire back onto the bed.

The pixie sat in the middle of her bed, her eyes glued to soft round globes of flesh hidden underneath the silk lace bra that Bella wore. The vampire's mouth watered slightly as she imagined the flesh that was contained inside the bra being set loose and the little buds that she could plainly see through the material being visible to her eyes. The vampire growled softly as the human's hands disappeared behind her back and brought the two sides of the bra around her body slowly, keeping her breasts hidden from the vampire.

"Beautiful." Alice whispered softly, "I didn't know you wore lace?"

Prompt: Letters.

Soft pale fingertips slid along the surface of the crumpled paper; feeling the little bumps in the material that made the paper, the rough edges that caught her skin for a moment before it gave way and allowed the girl's fingertips to continue their path along the surface of the paper. Deep chocolate brown eyes scanned through the words that were written on the surface of the paper, reading the words that had been written there years before.

"What are you doing Love?" A sweet voice asked softly, thin but strong arms wrapping around the girl's shoulders drawing her back into a tight, loving embrace.

The first girl smiled softly, leaning back into the embrace nuzzling the neck that her head was curled within. "Just looking over some old letters, you remember writing them?"

Alice tilted her head to the side, looking down at the pieces of paper that the girl before her held lovingly within her arms. "I do, when we first got together we wrote back and forth to each other. It was always amusing to see what you were writing when you made the decision to do it; you always changed your mind so many times."

"It's not my fault that I had no idea what to say." The brunette grumbled, turning slightly in Alice's arms and pressing her lips to the vampire's.

"Glad you finally worked it out." Alice chuckled softly, placing the papers down on the bedside table, pulling her love back into her arms and settling her on her lap.

"Me too," Bella sighed softly, placing kisses against the vampire's neck softly.

Prompt: Make a Wish.

Bella sighed loudly as she heard yet another giggle escape Alice's lips. The pixie like vampire had appeared at her doorstep early in the morning practically bouncing up and down in excitement. First the brunette was led out of her home and into Alice's Porsche, and then she was blindfolded and driven somewhere before being led out of the car.

The brunette wrapped her arms more tightly around Alice's shoulders, curling herself into the vampire's embrace even as the vampire tightened her grip on the brunette. To save Bella the embarrassment of stumbling over the uneven ground as she tried to walk blindfolded through the forest Alice had picked her up and cradled Bella to her chest so that she could run through the forest at a vampire's speed.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked softly, grumbling because she couldn't see anything.

"It's a surprise." Alice replied, smiling down at Bella's head as she did kissing her softly on the forehead. The vampire chuckled as she watched Bella's face scrunch up as she pouted. "We're there."

The brunette felt herself being put down lightly, the petite vampire holding onto her hips as she settled her back down on the ground. Alice's hands stroked up Bella's body slowly before she quickly loosened the knot in the fabric that was acting as a blindfold tugging it off her girlfriend's neck. The vampire smiled as she stepped away from the girl, whispering softly to her, "Open your eyes."

Dark brown eyes blinked as they were forced to adjust to the change between complete and utter darkness and the light that shone down between the branches in the forest. The brunette scanned the clearing around her taking in her surrounding before turning towards where the vampire was standing. Then she noticed that the girl was pointing towards the skin.

"Look up," The girl murmured softly.

Bella gasped as a shooting star streaked across the sky.

"Make a wish," Alice whispered softly into Bella's ear.

Prompt: One.

"Alice, are you sure?" Carlisle asked softly, standing next to his daughter as she leaned against the back of the couch. The man watched as the emotions played for his daughter's face; at first all he could see was worry, but underneath the worry the man could see the happiness and love that the little vampire felt towards the human.

"I'm sure." Alice replied, smiling softly at the image of the brunette that came to mind when she thought about the girl. It was from a vision of the girl that she had months before.

Bella was lying on her stomach in the middle of Alice's bed; Alice was straddling Bella's hips working her hands over the brunette's back smoothing out the kinks in the girl's muscles as she did. In the middle of the massage the brunette tapped Alice's thigh and rolled over underneath her until the petite girl was sitting on her stomach and Bella was sat up with her elbows out behind her supporting her. In her vision the brunette leaned forward, curling one hand behind the vampire's neck and using it to pull her down and into a kiss.

"I'm sure," The girl replied, looking her father in the eyes as she did. "She's the one."

Prompt: Paris.

"Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere?" Alice asked softly, running her fingers don't Bella's naked side. The girl's body was sweaty and there was a light blush that had spread all over the girl's body. Now she and Alice lay tangled together underneath the blankets, Alice curled into Bella's longer body, her head tucked underneath the girl's chin.

"I've always wanted to go to Paris." The brunette replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Alice's head. "See the Eiffel Tower and the Mona Lisa."

"Then why don't we go there?" The pixie asked softly, tilting her head back so that she could look into Bella's dark brown eyes.

"I'd love that, but I love spending the days in your arms too." Bella replied, kissing her girlfriend again softly and lovingly. "Whatever you want to do, I'm fine with."

Alice grumbled for a moment before turning over and straddling the girl's hips, "Then we're going to go to Paris, tour every damn tourist attraction there, and before the end of the trip I'm going to take you up the Eiffel Tower and we're going to share a kiss as we look over the city."

"Sounds wonderful," Bella sighed softly, pulling the vampire down for another kiss.

Prompt: Rescue.

Bella sighed softly, tapping her fingers against the hard top of the wooden desk as her English teacher proceeded to put on yet another boring old movie just so that they wouldn't have to actually do any work and teach. At least once a week that was what the teacher did; he didn't seem to be bothered with teaching the students much and then just to pretend like he was doing something he would put a movie on and expect the people in the classroom to watch it and write some report on it for the next day. The brunette always sat staring bleary eyed at the television screen until the bell rang and pulled her out of her stupor.

A soft vibration rang throughout the brunette's leg causing her to jump slightly in her seat, her hand shooting down to the pocket of her jeans and clasping her fingers around the vibrating phone to prevent it from making any noise. Once the vibrations had stopped the girl pulled the phone out her pocket, angling it so that she could hold it between her legs under the table and still be able to read the screen.

"_Heya Baby, Got a vision that you were stuck watching another movie, so to stop you dying from boredom I thought that I would come to your rescue._" The text was from Alice, who had of course seen a vision of the brunette's teacher's decision to put yet another film on and then Bella's impending boredom.

"_Thanks Babe. You really are my hero, I love you._" The brunette chuckled at the message even as she wrote it, knowing that her girlfriend would get a kick out of it once she had read it – if the raven haired beauty hadn't seen her writing it alright.

"_I love you too Bella._"

Prompt: Rings.

The pale girl's hands trembled even as she tried to keep them steady, the muscles tort with tension and worry twitching underneath the surface when they were forced to remain perfectly still. The girl was so unused to being still; much more used to being on the move in some way or another, the girl didn't know the meaning of staying in one place, but now she was being forced to.

"Are you sure about this, Bells?" A gruff voice asked softly from the brunette's side, turning to regard the woman as she fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"I've never been surer about anything Dad," The girl replied with a soft smile at the older man, "When I first met her I was sure, now, now I'm positive that this is what I want to be doing."

"I never thought that I would be watching my little girl getting married in quite this fashion," Charlie laughed softly, a smile spreading over his lips as he watched the brunette picking up her bouquet. "Congratulations Bella."

"Thanks Daddy." The brunette grinned, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around her father tightly before stepping back and taking one last look in the mirror, "Its time."

Charlie presented his arm to the young woman, at which she laughed softly, linking her arm with his as he led her out of the back room and into the main hall of the building. "Just remember not to trip." The man whispered in Bella's ear as they walked down the hallway towards the large open door. As soon as the brunette and her father appeared at the door a very traditional piece of music began to play – but instead of the usual old man playing the organ Edward sat at it, his fingers moving over the keys beautifully.

The brunette took a deep breath and set off down the aisle with her father stepping in time to the music. Once the girl almost tripped over her own feet, but she was very good at catching herself by now and no one noticed – not even the vampires in the room. At the end of the aisle Charlie unlinked his arm from Bella's, kissed her cheek softly before presenting the pixie like girl at the altar with the girl's hand. "Treat her well Alice Cullen." Charlie murmured softly as he leaned in and kissed the other girl softly on the cheek as well.

The older man drifted off to the side, sitting down in one of the seats at the very front of the hall next to his ex-wife and Bella's mother, Renee.

Alice smiled warmly at the girl who stood next to her now; Alice's smile was a bright smile that brought a similar one to Bella's lips as well, causing the brunette to grin widely her eyes sparkling with her love for the raven haired vampire. "I love you." The girl mouthed for Alice to see.

"I love you too." Alice mouthed back in reply before turning towards the man at the front of the altar.

The ceremony droned on for another couple of minutes, words seemed to stream by the brunette woman going into one of her ears and then straight back out of the other one before she had time to actually process what they had said. "Now, will the brides please exchange rings," The man said softly, a beaming smile on his lips as he watched the women in front of him. Since the beginning of the ceremony they had only had eyes for each other and neither was properly listening to what was being said.

Alice turned to Bella slowly, taking the golden band that was offered to her in her fingers lightly, feeling the coolness of the metal underneath her fingertips, "Isabella Swan, with this ring I pronounce you mine forever more, with this band of gold I cement the vows made during this ceremony, with this ring I make you my wife. I love you."

Bella held her left hand out for the other girl, waiting as she slipped the ring onto her finger before accepting the ring that was meant for Alice's hand and taking the vampire's cool hand into her own burning hot one. "Alice, with this ring I take you as mine, with this ring I announce to the world that you are loved, and with this ring I make you my wife. I love you." Bella repeated the move that Alice had performed moments before and slipped the ring onto Alice's small finger, smiling brightly once the band was in place.

"I pronounce you married, brides, you may now kiss," The man chuckled softly when he heard what he thought was the mutterings of an about time before Alice's lips met Bella's in a tender loving kiss.

Prompt: Rose.

"You know the story of beauty and the beast right?" Bella asked softly, turning her head to regard her lover, her chocolate eyes running over Alice's body as she spoke, watching the other girl's every movement.

"Do you mean the Disney film? Or do you mean the story of Emmett and Rosalie?" Alice asked softly, smirking at Bella as a large smile spread over the girl's lips.

"I was talking about the Disney film." Bella replied softly, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on her girlfriend's waiting lips. "Silly little vampire."

"Maybe," Alice grinned in reply wrapping her arms around Bella and drawing the human girl further into her embrace. "Anyways, the Disney film?"

"Right..." Bella paused for a moment considering her question before she began to speak, "Well, why do you think they chose the rose to represent the time that the Beast had left to find his true love?"

Alice pondered the childish question for a moment, not once thinking about the fact that her girlfriend was asking the question so seriously, but instead focusing on her answer to it. "I would say because the rose has always been linked to love throughout history, the Romans linked it to their Goddess of love, Venus, and the Red Rose flower means love or desire."

"Ahh," The brunette smiled softly, leaning up a little bit to press her lips against Alice's, "Well then tomorrow I'm going to buy you a bouquet of red roses."

"Romantic." Alice teased lightly, a smile spreading over her lips nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Last in this series of prompts. Some of the prompts show situations in which Bella is a vampire, others have her as human. Please review with your thoughts on the ficlets and the writing. :) I'm sure that I'm going to be writing more of these for these two, as they are a interesting pairing.**

* * *

Prompt: Satin.

The dress clung to the brunette's every curve as if it were a second skin, holding her tightly within its embrace as the other girl fussed around her with other dresses for her to try on, throwing them over the side of the cubicle. The brunette sighed softly, running a hand through her long silky locks as she stared at herself in the mirror, she didn't know if the other girl had a vision of this dress, but she was saw that once the little pixie saw it she wouldn't be wearing anything else to the dance. Bella's golden eyes flashed as she thought about the tiny black dress that her lover was going to be wearing – she'd seen it in their wardrobe at home a couple of times before and just knew that it was what Alice was going to slip into the night before their senior prom.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked softly through the doorway, her knuckled rattling softly on the wood, careful not to put too much pressure on the door.

"Yes." Bella whispered softly. Ever since she had been changed her voice was slightly different, more often than not when she was with Alice it took on a slightly seductive edge, though beneath the seductiveness of her voice there was an underlying tone of authority and command. Bella was very much the dominant one in their relationship.

The lock was undone in a matter of moments, the petite vampire's body slipping through the gap so quickly that no human would have been able to see any part of her lover's skin. Alice's eyes scanned up the girl's frame from the bottom of her feet to the fierce golden eyes that captured her attention. "Beautiful," The girl whispered softly, moving forward to press her lips against her lover's, "So beautiful."

Prompt: Sin.

Bella had long since decided that it was a sin to look as good as the petite vampire did; without even knowing it. Alice was always beautiful no matter what she wore. It could be the week old strappy top that she just recently brought, or the old hoodie that belonged to the brunette when she had been in high school all those years previously. No matter what Alice looked like she was good enough to eat – and this time that was exactly what the brunette was doing.

She was down on her knees in front of the petite vampire, her eyes staring up at the raven haired beauty's parted lips, her ears listening to each one of the girl's soft cries. It was then, and all the times that she had been like that before, that she decided that she didn't care if she was sinning by making the girl cry out to God, because in her opinion committing that sin was good.

Prompt: Sirens.

Alice scooped up the other girl into her arms – her sensitive ears able to pick up the sound of sirens even as they approached from a mile away – she knew that she had to get out of the old ballet studio. Carlisle stood next to her, cautioning her to take care of her lover's leg, but she was barely listening to the man, focusing instead on the brunette's laboured breathing and the slow thud of her heart.

The pixie was out of the window, sprinting across the street and around the corner before the sirens even made it onto the same street; powerful legs taking her directly to the nearest hospital.

Prompt: Tainted.

Bella's blood was tainted by the venom.

Alice's sensitive sense of smell could detect the venom that was running throughout the teenage girl's body as she writhed around on the bed. The petite vampire wanted nothing more than to take the girl's pain away, but she knew that this was what the girl wanted – needed. The brunette wanted to be a vampire, she wanted to be with Alice for eternity, but for that to happen she had to go through hell first.

"I love you Bella." Alice whispered softly, wrapping her body around that of the other girl and holding her tightly. "It's alright."

Prompt: Temptation.

The brunette's blood was a temptation to the same vampire; the way that her heart thumped loudly in her chest as it pushed the blood around her body, causing it to flow quickly through her veins and arteries. The way that the girl blushed whenever she was embarrassed or surprised by something – or by the way that Alice would grip her hand and kiss her cheek lightly.

Every time the brunette blushed she didn't realise just how tempting it was to the vampire; Alice knew that she could easily bite down on the soft skin of the brunette's neck and feast on her blood. However whenever Bella blushed there was a light that came to her eyes, a softness that made the vampire's dead heart skip a beat.

Bella's blood wasn't the only tempting thing about the human.

Prompt: Tomorrow.

Tomorrow was a big day for the brunette, tomorrow was the day that they had agreed to start her changing process. There was nothing left to stop the brunette from going through with it – she was done with high school now, and Charlie thought that she was going on a trip around the world with Alice.

Tomorrow was the beginning of eternity with the love of her life. However tonight the brunette lay on her back, hands tangled in her lover's hair as she pressed their bodies tightly together, fingers wrapped around soft raven locks in her effort to keep the vampire pressed where she was between her legs. Bella knew that she couldn't hold her lover there if she didn't want to be there – yet – but she also knew that the vampire was enjoying this part of their connection as much as she was.

"Tomorrow," The brunette thought idly, her hips cantering up to provide the vampire with better access.

Prompt: Tryst.

The raven haired vampire smiled softly at her brother as she passed him by, reciting in her head the lyrics of pop songs that she knew annoyed him for the entire time that she was close enough that he would be able to hear her thoughts. The girl ran through the woods as fast as she could, however once she was far enough away from her home she turned and headed back towards Forks in a large arc that took her nowhere near her home.

The girl scaled up the tree that was planted just in front of her destination's window. The vampire's knuckles rattled the frame of the window softly, "Bella." She called out quietly trying to attract the girl's attention without attracting the girl's father's attention as well.

The vampire watched as Bella smiled before sliding off the bed and moving towards the window. Alice waited a matter of moments for the lock to be opened before she pressed the window open and slid in through the gap. The pixie pressed her lips against the brunette's, tangling her fingers in the girl's hair as she walked them back towards the bed.

Prompt: Two.

Bella smiled, her fingers tangled with Alice's as they held hands, pulling the petite vampire back against her chest gently. The brunette leaned forward slightly so that she could press her lips against Alice's lovingly, her tongue poking out of her lips and softly prodding the barrier of Alice's lips. The pixie like vampire moaned softly, parting her lips for her lover turning in her embrace so that she could wrap her arm around the girl's waist.

"I love you," Bella whispered softly against Alice's neck, her bright red eyes flashing brightly as she stared down at her lover. "You are my Angel."

"Yours," Alice whispered softly in reply, arching her head back and allowing the other girl to press kisses to the delicate column of her throat.

They were always two together.

Prompt: Velvet.

Before Bella was changed her had delighted in running her fingers through the fine locks of Alice's hair, but afterwards she realised just how much more she could feel as the silky strands passed through her fingertips. Often the brunette likened the feeling to one of running her hands over velvet clothes that her mother owned, but she knew that the feeling of Alice's hair, and her skin, was much more delightful than any human made clothing could possibly be.

Bella loved spending hours in bed, stroking her fingers over the naked expanse of Alice's skin. Alice would stay underneath the other girl, moaning whenever Bella's fingers stroked over a sensitive patch of skin, or purring when she touched her in just the right way.

The brunette had long since got used to the teasing that she got from Emmett about her fascination with Alice's skin; she knew that she could never give up touching the vampire's velvet flesh.

Prompt: Whisper.

"Alice..." Bella whispered hotly into the petite vampire's ear, smiling against her neck when the raven haired beauty arched her back and moaned softly, lips digging into her bottom lip as she tried to contain the noises she was making.

"Bella..." The vampire whimpered softly, running her hands through the long raven locks of hair, digging her fingernails into the girl's scalp rubbing herself against the other woman as much as she could.

"Beautiful." Bella's red eyes flashed as she nipped at Alice's flesh, digging her teeth lightly into the skin causing a small burn to form under the girl's skin. Pulling away the brunette smirked, knowing that her teeth marks would stay and claim the girl as hers to all other vampire's that they might encounter.

"Mine." Bella murmured softly into Alice's ear, "I love you."


End file.
